Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch.
Variety denomination: Fiswhite Silver.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 was derived from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/099,764). The mutation was discovered by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, in the winter of 1999/2000. Among a group of flowering plants of the parent variety one plant partly developing variegated foliage was found. These mutated branches were used for asexual propagation in the spring of 2000. The resulting plants appeared uniform, and the variegation of the leaves was stable. This result was confirmed when the propagation and examination was repeated on a larger scale in the fall of 2001.
Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 2000 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Creamy-white bract color;
2. medium to large size inflorescences with ovate bracts;
3. light green to grayish green foliage with narrow, irregular white margins;
4. just under medium sized, tight and bushy plant habit; and
5. medium (mid season) flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the may commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99, and the related variety xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/099,768, later withdrawn).
xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 is characterized by white colored bracts, medium-green foliage almost without lobes, upright, moderately tall plant habit and early beginning of flowering. In contrast to the uniform, medium-green leaves of xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 has variegated foliage of lighter green color and with narrow white margins. xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 has an intermediate plant size and growth habit between xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 has a somewhat taller plant habit and wider bracts and leaves. Its variegated foliage is more regularly/uniform shaped, and deformations of edges occur to a distinctly lesser degree than with leaves of xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fiswhite Silverxe2x80x99 is marketable about one week earlier than xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99, which is partly due to its larger bracts.